Fly Too far
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Alfred firmly believes in love at first sight. And once it happens to him, he is not one to let it go. No five hour flight to Arizona is going to get in between him and Arthur. UsUk and not-so subtle PruCan. Business AU. Strong language.


Arthur stepped out of the airport and walked into the cold New York gate on a cold Wednesday. JFK Airport was one he had been to many times before, for connecting flights. He normally landed in New York to go to Boston or Charlotte, headquarters for the American branch of the company he works for. This weekend, he was going across the U.S. to open a new base of operations in Phoenix, Arizona. He had never been to that side of America, or anywhere quite as hot. While it is 34 degrees Fahrenheit in New York, it is 80 in Arizona. It was slightly terrifying for Arthur. While he had eventually made friends in New York, it was hard, and he didn't want to start all over. But business calls.

Arthur took a look around before trying to find his next gate. A two hour layover allowed some time for wandering. He bought a bagel and a coffee, and found gate 45. There were many people waiting for a flight to Kentucky, but one person stood out. It was a man, sitting in the corner, his blond hair catching the light of the sun and blue eyes scanning a newspaper.

_What a shame. Arthur thought. I wouldn't mind sitting next to him on a 5 hour flight to Arizona_.

Alfred watched the attractive blond take his seat at the front of the gate. His mouth fell open slightly. "Dear lord..." he muttered under his breath. He jolted and blushed once he realized he had thought out loud. He lowered his head._ He's gorgeous. Why in God's name is he going to Kentucky?_

The gate agent called up first class business class for the flight to Kentucky.

_Why didn't he get up?_ They both thought. _He's in a suit. He should be on business class._

Arthur watched the line to the plane as zone two, three, and four. Alfred watched the back of Arthur's head.

_He's not going to Kentucky!_ They thought together in relief.

The location of the next plane changed to Phoenix. The departure time was set for an hour away, and they were the only ones in that gate.

Alfred bit his nails every time an announcement rang for a gate change. He made sure Arthur stayed right where he was.

_Come on. You're not going to get anywhere if you just sit here, Alfred, you piece of shit_! Alfred fought with himself to stand and just sit next to him. Every time he tried, his mind made up another reason to sit back down. He kicked himself for pushing it back.

Ten minutes before boarding, Alfred decided he was going to get up. There were people scattered throughout the sections of seats. In true human nature, there was a seat between each cluster of people. He was sitting alone in a single seat by the corner, with an empty space between him and an older woman by herself. Alfred was ready, then, to stand and sit next to him.

He got up and made his way to sit down, when an exhausted single mother of three sat down in the seat Alfred had been eyeing. The kids screamed and hit each other. Alfred didn't blame her for taking the first seat she could find. He just cursed his own timing.

He looked back to his old seat; it was taken by a teenage girl with Starbucks in her hand and headphones in her ears. Alfred groaned and went back to where the mother was, where Alfred saw that he was playing with one of children, the youngest, while the mother scolded the other two.

The little one giggled and grabbed at him. He smiled back and talked to her. She sucked on her thumb and took hold of his nose. His face flushed from laughing. He tickled her stomach and she went up in an uproar of laughter, giggles, and hiccups.

The whole scene warmed Alfred's heart. It only made Alfred's need to meet this strange blond more intense. Even if Alfred wasn't his type, he still wanted to get to know him. Someone so kind and gentle was worth getting to know.

The gate agent spoke on the intercom. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to JFK Airport. We will now be begin boarding service to Phoenix. I'd like to welcome all travelers with handicaps, small children, and business class to board the plane at this time. Thank you."

The mother got up, and so did Arthur. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to bring her on the plane, too." The mother, Jasmine, as Arthur learned, said to him as she reached for her child.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm in business class: I'll be happy to help you get settled."

Jasmine blushed a little. "You're so kind. Thank you so much."

They were the second people to board the plane. Arthur took them to their seats in zone three of the plane and entertained the little Shianne, the toddler in his arms, until Jasmine had Simone and Mitchell belted in. Arthur handed Shianne to her mother, and loaded in all the carry ons the family had. Jasmine let out a sigh and thanked Arthur for everything. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left for his own seat.

It was the first row on the right. He had an aisle seat: he always liked the aisle, especially on long flights.

Alfred panicked as he noticed his ticket wasn't first class, unlike all the other times he had flown to Arizona._ That's why it was so goddamn cheap!_ He cursed his booking as he walked into the clogged air walk. He was zone three and it seemed like people in business class were still putting their stuff in the overhead compartments.

He shuffled forward inch by inch before he was actually on the plane. While getting on, Alfred saw him again. He was browsing in the _Skymall_ catalog, with no one sitting next to him. Alfred was the last in line for zone three, and the rest of the people at the gate were for zone 4. Alfred quickly got to his seat and watched the blond until the door closed. No one had taken the seat next to him.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I'm James Howard, and I'll be your pilot today. We're a bit backed up here in JFK Airport, so we're going to sit tight at the gate for about 15 minutes. Thank you for flying U.S. Airways."

A flight attendant was making sure all the overheads were closed when Alfred stopped her. "Please, can I move to first class? I know there's a seat open. I'll pay for the damn seat - I just need to sit there."

_How absolutely ridiculous!_ Arthur thought as he flipped through the tattered copy of _Skymall_ that was stuffed into the pocket of the wall in front of him._ Everything in here is stupid, but it seems like it'll be the only entertainment on this flight._

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I'm James Howard, and I'll be your pilot today. We're a bit backed up here in JFK Airport, so we're going to sit tight at the gate for about 15 minutes. Thank you for flying U.S. Airways."

Arthur looked up to the entrance of the plane and groaned. The flight attendants didn't seem too upset by the idea: they just stood around, talking. One kept coming and going from the back of the plane. _Can't she just stay still?_

He was watching the attendant slump over and sigh when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Arthur's jaw dropped when he saw the man in the corner. He had forgotten all about him, until that moment.

"Hey, um, can I squeeze in right there?" He asked. Arthur stuttered, nodding and standing. He stood at an angle so he could slip through. Their chests brushed as he made his way to the window seat. He plopped down and smiled at Arthur. "Thanks...I had to change seats; my legs," he patted them. "They're too long for me to sit there, so now I'm here!" A goofy smile spread across his face.

"How tall are you?" Arthur asked, muttering. He was much taller than his own 5'6: there was no way he could possibly be comfortable in those cramped seats.

"6'2!" He cheered happily. He stuck his hand out and smiled wider. "I'm Alfred, by the way. Alfred Jones."

Arthur flushed and took his hand, shaking it promptly. "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred's eyes brightened. "Well then, Arthur, why are you going to Arizona? It sounds like you're too far from home already."

"Well, a new headquarters is being opened up there, and I came from the Europe Division to represent those of us from across the pond," Arthur watched Alfred crack a smile. He had been looking at him with such intent and focus on his face. When the straight, white teeth flashed, it brought a red tint to his face. "I-I…what are you doing on this plane?"

Alfred blinked and cracked his back. He didn't notice, but he had hunched over while staring at Arthur. "My twin brother lives there, and I haven't seen him in a while. Plus, I have something I need to do there, too."

Arthur scrunched his nose and made a choking noise. "Dear lord! How could someone live somewhere so bloody hot?!"

"That's what I said!" Alfred snickered. "Goddamnit, he lived in Canada for half of his life! But he still likes it there! I can't believe it! And he wears sweat shirts! And long pants!"

Arthur laughed and curled up in his seat, getting comfortable for his long flight. He looked past Alfred for a moment, and saw clouds through the window. "We're in the air..." he said softly as he watched the fluffy lumps fly by, like they were on display.

Alfred looked, as well. He blinded by white so he turned back to Arthur. The light and distant look on his face made his heart swell. _Oh, dear lord, he's beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of him._

After two whole hours of talking, they both had drifted to sleep. Arthur watched Alfred's eyes grow heavy and finally close. He whispered a soft "Alfred…" before his exhaustion got a hold of him, as well, and his eyes closed.

"Good afternoon, passengers. We have arrived in Arizona. We'll be landing in about 30 minutes. I've enjoyed this flight, and I hope you have, too. Thank you for choosing U.S. Air."

The announcement awoke Alfred. He was disoriented until he tried to move, and found he was restricted by a head on his shoulder. He looked, and found Arthur's head nestled in the crook of his neck. Alfred smiled and left him there, not wanting to disturb him.

Arthur's eyes cracked open 10 minutes after Alfred's. He groaned at the light and buried his head in whatever he was using as a pillow. "Good morning, sunshine." Arthur's head snapped up as he realized whose shoulder he was sleeping on. He flushed a dark shade of pink.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-!"

"Arthur! It's fine! I was sleeping on you, too! Theres no need to apologize," Arthur nodded and looked down at his hands. "The plane is landing soon…" Alfred reminded Arthur softly.

Arthur frowned. "You're going to Tempe, right?"

Alfred nodded. "You're going to Phoenix, right?" Arthur nodded back.

They got off the plane, waited for one another in the airwalk then at the gate. Alfred called his brother to come pick him up. They walked to the arrivals together. Alfred saw his brother's small car pulling just around the bend. His heart raced. "Arthur… I…"

The car's horn blazed and Matthew stuck his head out. "Stop fucking flirting and get your ass in here! I need to go to Whole Foods! I don't have enough food or money for you, so you're paying for 60% of it!"

Arthur blushed and laughed, while Alfred chuckled softly. "That's my brother…"

"I see. Well, it seems like you have to go…I have to catch a cab, anyways."

"Maybe you could-"

"I'M NOT JOKING. IF YOU'RE GOING TO FEED MY CAT THROUGH FUCKING MAGIC, THEN YOU CAN WAIT 'TIL JESUS COMES BACK TO GET IN MY GODDAMN CAR!"

Alfred's face went red as people started to stare. "I have to go."

Arthur smiled. "Bye, Alfred."

"Goodbye, Arthur Kirkland…" Alfred said to him softly. He gave him one more smile: it was crooked and stopped Arthur's heart. Alfred turned away from him and got into his brother's car. He waved once more before Matthew drove away. "I am so pissed at you right now."

Matthew just growled. "I was having sex when you called, so if anyone has a right to be pissed, it's me and Gil."

* * *

The next day Matthew, Gilbert, and Alfred took a ride to the near by town of Sedona. Gilbert described it as "Hippy town U.S.A." in his thick German accent. Matthew punched him in the arm. Gilbert only smiled and looked back at Alfred. "He's very sensitive about his hippy things."

They hiked up mountains as Matthew took his pictures on their way up and down.

"Damn I'm hungry." Alfred mumbled.

Matthew tugged on Gilbert's hand and pointed at a restaurant on the side of a mountain. "There! I want to eat there! It looks _hippy_ enough for me."

"Gross it's vegetarian?"

"Fuck off I'm sure they have Nemo in there somewhere."

The twins roll their eyes at each other and proceeded to the restaurant which was indeed a "hippy" one compete with incense burning and a rustic feel that would never fade. The sat themselves and waited until their server came around.

"Welcome welcome~! Can I start you off with drinks?" They order water, beer, and coke. The waitress nodded. "Come right up~," She smiled and looked down at Alfred. "And congratulations to you sir~."

Alfred looked at her questionably. "Congrats for what?"

"Finding love of course~!"

* * *

On Friday, although there was a meeting before the opening party, Arthur could not focus: all he could think about was Alfred. The young American just would not leave his mind. "Maybe if I go to Tempe…"

"Arthur, what did you say?" The CEO asked him.

"Huh? Nothing, sir."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright men, this is over and done with. Now, let's go downstairs and drink!" They all cheered and left, Arthur following shortly behind. There was a quick introduction and a toast. Afterwards, Arthur went straight for the bar. He was on his second glass of scotch when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Alfred!" He exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping his arms around him.

Alfred laughed and did the same. "Miss me, I take it?"

"You have no idea." He murmured. He broke apart. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here! Well, the one in New York. I came for the same reason you did."

"And your brother?"

"I'm staying with him." He smiled a cocky smile.

Arthur smirked back. "Why don't we go back there?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

**NOT DEAD! I'M NOT DEAD! I'M NOT DEAD! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Just a little something. 3 I haven't written USUK in a while and it really needed to happen. So here it is. Yay!**


End file.
